


Frosted Clouds

by QuincyPrincess



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, Naruto, kakashi fandom
Genre: 2ndgeneration, Anime, Creepy Orochimaru, Fanfiction, Orochimaru - Freeform, Parent Hatake Kakashi, kabuto - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, secondgeneration, tsunade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuincyPrincess/pseuds/QuincyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11 years ago, Kabuto kidnapped two children for his Lord, Orochimaru. Both descendants of great ninja, he raised them as his own. Cultivating them to the full potential of someday being his next vessel. Though he didn't account for the children being smarter than he originally thought. Takes place at the beginning of Shippuden. (2nd Generation)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Two children stood in a dark underground hall, both seemed nervous and confused by their situation. Footsteps could be heard in the distance coming toward them. Their echoing only seemed to frighten them further.

In the corner, a dark figure watched the children quietly. He had only been commanded to bring them here, nothing else. So he let them tremble in terror silently.

"Nicely done, Kabuto. Though... you could have at least help set their fears at ease." A voice said. The children looked up to see a man with long dark hair and yellow eyes staring at them joyfully. Like he had just been given a new toy,

"I'm sorry, Lord Orochimaru." The man called Kabuto bowed.

"No matter," Orochimaru stated with a grin. "Hello, young ones. I am Lord Orochimaru and from this day forward I'll be your master. What are your names?"

"Sukaizu." Glared the young boy with silver hair.

The other, a little girl, seemed more reluctant. Sukaizu elbowed her. She looked downward, her silver-streaked dark blonde hair casting a barrier over her face.

"It's alright darling. I'm not going to hurt you."

Her hazel eyes glowered at him. "Ashleigh. My name is Ashleigh."

"Wonderful. Kabuto, show young Sukaizu and Ashleigh to their rooms, please."

"Of course, my lord. This way children." Kabuto said.

The room suddenly became very cold, making even Orochimaru shiver.

"Hell no," Ashleigh growled.

"We're not going with you again." Sukaizu agreed.

Kabuto walked over to them and grabbed Ashleigh by the arm. "You have a dirty mouth, don't you? Well, that's easily fixable." She struggled against him.

Sukaizu quickly made a few hand signs. "Ice style. Ice Prison Technique."

Ice gathered around Kabuto's feet, quickly climbing up his body only to stop at his head. He released Ashleigh quickly and stared at the boy in shock. Orochimaru smirked in amusement.

"Very well children. I'll take you then, I have to 'talk' to you about something anyway." Orochimaru told them. "Kabuto... I'll leave you to thaw... See me when you're done." He chuckled.

He took Sukaizu and Ashleigh deeper into the hideout, leading them to the rooms that had been set aside for their use. Once settled, he took them to another large empty room.

"Now children, what I'm about to do is very important okay? Stay very still and close your eyes." Orochimaru told them gently. After a puzzled look at each other, they listened.

He put his hands together with his thumbs straight up. "Wipeout. Memory Erasing Seal." He had prepared for this, mentally and physically. Keeping his memories in place with special jutsu he had learned just for this moment. It was of great importance that he start off with a clean slate with these children. It could cause problems otherwise.

They both lie still on the ground, clearly put unconscious by the effects of the jutsu. He walked over to them, swaying slightly. He went to the sleeping Ashleigh first.

"Wake up darling. You need to get up now." He shook her slightly. As she stirred he mustered the kindest smile he could and looked down at her.

"And you are...?" She asked slightly frightened.

He feigned ignorance. "Don't you remember me?"

She shook her head nervously.

Orochimaru sighed. "Alright, I'll explain everything but first we should wake your brother."

"Y-yes sir."

Orochimaru walked over to the sleeping boy and woke him just as carefully as he did the girl. He led them to a large living area and sat them down.

"Now tell me, children, what do you remember?" He sat across from them and folded his hands in his lap. He looked genuinely concerned.

"I remember our names..." Ashleigh mumbled.

"O-our parents... Where are they?" Sukaizu asked.

Orochimaru looked at the two with mock sadness. "Your mother died when you were much younger. It's a shame you don't remember her. She was quite beautiful and very powerful. Of course, she'd have to be to be my woman. You two remind me quite a bit of her."

"So, you're our father then?" Ashleigh asked.

"Yes." Orochimaru smiled.

Though they looked suspicious, they nodded in understanding.

"My Lord, the children's rooms have been prepared," Kabuto said as he walked in. Both looked at him confused.

"Wonderful. Come along children." He took the two kids hands and walked them out of the room, Kabuto followed closely behind. He seemed to be shivering though they didn't know why.

"Father..." Sukaizu finally asked.

"Yes?"

"Who is this man?" He asked as he turned to look at Kabuto.

"Oh, that's just your nanny. Don't mind him." Kabuto growled in annoyance which made Orochimaru smirk in amusement. "He'll be tending to you two. Let him know if you need anything. He is to do exactly as you ask. Right Kabuto?"

Kabuto scowled at his superior. "Of course my Lord."

~*~

~*Time Skip, about 1 year later*~

"Concentrate you little idiots." Kabuto scolded.

Ashleigh and Sukaizu crawled onto the rivers bank. Orochimaru had ordered Kabuto to train them ruthlessly until they had complete control over their chakra. Being only about 6 years old, they were struggling. To Orochimaru, failure was not an option no matter how young you are. Only perfection was acceptable, flawlessness was praise-worthy, and divinity was the goal he made "his" children strive for. Unreasonable standards by normal means but Ashleigh and Sukaizu were not normal children. How could they? They were being raised by Orochimaru and Kabuto after all.

Orochimaru made himself the gentle, loving father who was busy all the time in their eyes. Kabuto, however, made it his personal past time to make their lives miserable. So they returned the favor ten-fold every chance they got.

"Awh, Kabuto. You're so mean." Orochimaru teased coming up behind him.

"You have to be with these two demons," Kabuto muttered.

Orochimaru smirked in amusement. "Not really. You just have to know how to speak their language." He walked over to the kids and kneeled in front of them. His mischievous smirk had disappeared and been replaced with a kind, gentle one. "Hello, children."

"Hi Snakey," Sukaizu said, grinning.

"Hello, father." Giggled Ashleigh.

"Would you like me to show you how to stand on water instead of Kabuto?" He smiled sweetly.

"Yes!" They answered in unison.

"Alright. Shut your eyes, both of you." He waited for them to do as told. "Alright. Now imagine your chakra network. See how it flows, how fast it's flowing, what color it is... Can you see it?"

They nodded.

"Good. Now force some of your chakra to your feet. Have it stabilize and grip the surface you're walking on." He began pushing them backwards slowly toward the water. "Remember that feeling, how to control it." He stood them in the middle of the river and walked back. He looked at them for a moment, both stable and strong. "Now slowly open your eyes, but stay calm."

They did what he said and realized they were standing on top of the water. They smiled gleefully in response as they looked around them.

"Move around! Try it out." He told them from the shore. He watched them as they moved around cautiously and smiled to himself. He was nurturing them as warriors to be pawns in his plans, but he had started to care for the children. Even with his shriveled, black heart it made him kind of happy to see them both smiling and having fun. He was falling for the children, a very dangerous prospect.

"They're progressing well, they're very close to Chunin level."

Orochimaru chuckled. "I guess the saying is true. 'Like father, like daughter.'"

"You became Chunin at age 6?"

"No. I only graduated the academy at 6."

~*~

~*Time Skip, about 7 years later*~

The rained poured over her, soaking her thoroughly. "Where the hell are they?" She grumbled.

"Relax, would you? He'll be here soon enough." Sukaizu teased from the branch above her's.

"Yeah well, my hair is getting wet and I'm freezing. Unlike you, I don't have a hood to cover myself."

"Don't blame me because of your stupidity." He snickered.

"It wasn't supposed to rain, damn it!" She yelled and kicked his branch, knocking him off. He hit the ground with an audible thud. She chuckled as he glared up at her. "Don't blame me for your own stupidity." She mocked.

He went to reply but stopped short as he felt someone approaching them. He slunk back into the shadow of the tree to hide from the newcomer.

Ashleigh watched him closely. Only one? What happened to the other 4 that were supposed to escort him? She sighed in exasperation and jumped down in front of him. "Sasuke Uchiha?" She questioned.

He gave a faint nod.

Taking a better look him, she noticed he was beaten up badly. She looked him over. "Come along." She motioned at Sukaizu to follow as she led both boys back through the woods to the hideout.

"And just who are you?" Sasuke asked after a while.

She glanced at him. "I'm Ashleigh and this is Sukaizu. We're here to take you to our father."

"Your father?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Yes," Sukaizu answered.

"I never knew Orochimaru had children."

"No one does and no one is supposed to. It protects us and gives Father an upper hand in battles." She gave Sasuke as side-glare. "And no one ever will, correct?" Her voice had a steely edge to it that made even Sasuke take a step back. He nodded again, hiding his fear in from his face.

~*~

~*Time Skip, about 3 years later*~

Ashleigh woke up, her body feeling heavy. She smelled antiseptic and cringed as the fluorescent light shined in her eyes.

No... Just one eye... Her left side was completely dark and void. Her hand flew up to cover it. What the hell happened?

There was a loud crash outside the room, she flinched.

"How dare you damage her?" She heard her father yell.

"I was only doing as you said, my Lord." Kabuto defended himself.

'Ah, that makes sense.' She thought. 'He always has hated me.'

"I said to run the experiment, but I didn't say to run it on one of the children. You hurt her, Kabuto. She's lost sight in her right eye and she may never see out of it again." Orochimaru's anger was tangible in the air.

"I apologize, my Lord," Kabuto answered. "I was only trying to cultivate her visual prowess as her father's. She has the ability to surpass him."

"Apologies aren't going to fix this you fool. You impaired a potential vessel. There's only 3 of them and you damaged one. What am I supposed to do now?"

She cocked her head to listen better but heard footsteps coming her way. She ran back and jumped on the hospital bed.

Orochimaru walked in with a soft smile on his face. She decided to play along and discuss it with Sukaizu later. Though she normally was spontaneous and made snap decisions, she slowed her thoughts and calmed herself. This was too big and too dangerous not to think about.

She knew very well who her "father" was if she should even call him that. A traitor to the Hidden Leaf village, a psychopath, a murderer... A snake.

Suddenly a sharp pain gripped her skull. Images flashed through her mind. Fire, blood, bodies scattered across the ground... What was she seeing? It shifted, she seen a little girl with dirty blond hair full of soot and ash.

Her skull burned in intense agony and she cried out. People surrounded her, but she didn't focus on that. Then she made out a headband on the dark figure's forehead. A small swirl with a tail, the Hidden Leaf? Then appeared the face of a man with long gray hair and slate black eyes. A woman stood next to him; tall, dark blonde hair, hazel eyes... She looked almost exactly like her.

The images confused her, but the pain slowly dwindled. As she looked up she saw the apprehensive faces of Orochimaru and Kabuto. Though she didn't think it was her they were worried about.

She looked between them. "Excuse me, my Lord." She muttered quickly and ran away from them. Her hand covering her left eye. She was dizzy and clumsy, but she couldn't stay there any longer.

"Ashleigh, come back here! I want to see your eye." Orochimaru demanded.

"I'm sorry. I need to lay down right now." She replied and stumbled off to find Sukaizu.

When she found him, he was sitting on the floor of the training room rubbing his forehead, pouting. She breathed a small sigh of relief when she seen she wasn't the only one who experienced this problem.

"You too, huh?" She asked. He spun around quickly in surprise. She was the only one that managed to sneak up on him without him noticing.

Sukaizu nodded. "What happened to your eye?" He asked, panicking a little. She nodded towards their bedrooms. She didn't want Orochimaru and Kabuto to listen to their conversation. They walked the distance and sat in the common area between their two rooms. Then spoke in hushed voices so as not to be heard. The area was well furnished with plush furniture and millions of gadgets so it was an obvious choice as a meeting room between the two, it always has been.

"Well?" Sukaizu looked at her expectantly.

"Four-Eyes," She answered. He nodded, she saw the anger reflected in his eyes but didn't say anything. He didn't push the topic right now. She felt herself start to sway and lose strength in her legs. She sat down quickly to keep Sukaizu from noticing. He did of course, but he didn't acknowledge it yet.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"What didn't I see? A village destroyed by fire and destruction, people's bodies scattered everywhere..." She hesitated on the last part. None of this made sense, but that confused her the most. "And a man and woman. The man looked familiar, grey hair slate black eyes. The woman on the other hand... Looked like me but it wasn't. Both wearing Leaf headbands."

"That's strange," Sukaizu asked.

"Yeah... What did you see?" She answered.

"About the same. A little more blood, more gore." He smirked as he seen her irritation rising. He enjoyed making her mad. Of course, what brother didn't enjoy pissing off their sister?

"I swear I will kill you if you don't take this seriously," She growled.

"Don't give me any more reasons, Cyclopes."

She snarled, pulling a kunai out of the bag on her hip. She turned quickly and hurled it at him, cutting off a piece of his hair. His eyes widened. "I may only have one eye, but I can still kill you. Have you not learned that by now?"

"Clam down. I was only joking."

"Not the time, Sukaizu."

"Alright, alright. I saw a woman crying over a man's grave. Are you happy now?"

"Two different visions... What do they mean, I wonder?"

Sukaizu shrugged. "Who knows?"

"This isn't something we can just push off until later."

"True. As much as I would like to, this could mean something. Do you think Snakey did something?"

"Possibly. I've suspected for a while that he wasn't our real father."

"Really?" Sukaizu looked a little taken aback. Sure they didn't look anything like him but they didn't look like siblings either even though they were... Right?

"You remember the birthmark I have on my left arm? And the one on the back of your neck?" She asked. Sukaizu stared at her confused.

"Yeah? What about them?" He unconsciously rubbed his neck.

"Well, I've recently looked into them. Mine is the mark of the Senju clan of the Hidden Leaf Village. Apparently it appears on the members of the Head Family. Known as 'The Clan of a Thousand Skills' and they have a Kekkei Genkei of Wood Style but are also known for their powerful life force and chakra. Get this, the Senju and the Uchiha are rivals."

"That explains your rivalry with Sasuke. Though that doesn't mean anything. Snakey could have just implanted the DNA of Senju into your system."

She chuckled. "Yes, it would. But I've had this mark since I was born, there's no way he spliced my DNA with a Senju's."

"I guess it's possible. What's mine?"

She went over and picked up a book and threw it at him. "Also a mark of pure bloodlines, but yours is from the Yuki clan from the land of Water. Also possessing the Kekkei Genkei of Ice Style. Other than that, there's not much on them. All the members possessing the Kekkei Genkei went into hiding to protect themselves from people who wanted to abuse their power."

"Interesting..." He looked kind of saddened to hear of his clan's fate as he glanced through the book.

"Kai, you possess Ice Style. This can't be a coincidence."

"But you don't use Wood Style, Ash..." He pointed out.

"That doesn't mean anything. 'The Clan of a Thousand Skills', remember?" She acted nonchalantly about it, but he could see it was bothering her. They had grown up together after all. "Anyway, I'm going to go lay down for a bit. Surgery takes quite a bit out of you." She got up and made to leave, losing strength with every step.

"You do that. We can talk later." Sukaizu said heading to his own room.

After what seemed like ages she collapsed onto her bed. She reached over and opened the drawer to the nightstand and pulled out a small ring and chain. A tiger with an amethyst in its mouth. She rolled it over and over in her hands looking at it. She didn't know what it meant, but she couldn't ever bring herself to throw it away. There was always a strong attachment to it. Her eyes grew heavy and she shut them, allowing herself to fall into a deep sleep.

~Ashleigh's Dream~

Suddenly she was standing in a small apartment. It was messy and were everywhere. There was a man with grey hair and a Leaf headband sitting at a dinner table in the corner of the room. His shoulders were hunched over and he looked extremely stressed out. He was very young.

"Wait, he looks like--" She started.

A little girl with blonde hair ran past her quickly toward the man, cutting off her train of thought. "Daddy! Daddy!" She yelled. The man looked up and his face immediately brightened. He ruffled her hair.

"Hey, Brat. Were you good for your Uncle Guy?" He asked as he grinned.

"An angel, as per usual." A man who Ashleigh assumed was Guy walked into the room.

"I don't understand what's going on," Ashleigh said.

"I don't know... My little Ashleigh is pretty impish." Said the man as he tickled her. She giggled and squirmed in his arms.

"It shouldn't surprise you. With you and her mother, it was bound to happen." Guy teased.

"Who is that?" Ashleigh cocked her head to the side.

"Thanks for watching her while I was on that mission, Guy." The man with the grey hair said.

"No problem. You sure you don't want me to keep her a little longer? You look exhausted." Guy looked worried.

"No, it's fine. I doubt she'd leave now anyway." He smiled lovingly at his daughter.

"Alright, if you say so. I'll see you later."

"Go say bye to your Uncle."

"'Kay." She ran up to the tall man and clung to his leg. "Bye-bye Uncle!"

Guy snickered and bent down to hug her. "See ya, Munchkin." Then he left.

"W-what's going on?" Ashleigh stuttered as the memory faded away. She now stood in a gold room.

"You're remembering your past." A voice said from behind her. Reflexively she grabbed at her hip for a weapon her ninja pouch.

The voice chuckled. "Relax, Ashleigh. It's only me." Ashleigh spun around. There was a woman standing behind her. She smirked and her eyes held a mischievous glint to them.

"Who are you?" Ashleigh asked, taking on a defensive stance.

"Clam down. Believe me when I say you don't want to fight me." The woman teased.

"And why wouldn't I want to fight you?" Ashleigh sneered.

"Hmm. How about I was a former captain of the Anbu Black Ops? I want to save my daughter the embarrassment of losing to her mother."

Ashleigh's eyes widened. "No way. My mother is dead."

"True. You see, I was good friends with Lady Kushina and Lord Fourth. Kushina and I were cousins, we practically grew up together. A little after you were born, Kushina asked me to help her with the delivery of her own child. I agreed but only on the condition that Lord Fourth would teach me a sealing jutsu. He, of course, had no problem teaching me. Though I received a few questioning looks from the both of them." She laughed. "I felt like something was coming though I wasn't sure what exactly. I didn't tell any of them this. I was scared of making them panic, maybe if I had we'd all still be here today."

"I still don't understand how you're talking to me."

"That ring you always carry around. Do you know what it is?"

Ashleigh stopped for a moment. "No, I don't."

"That, my dear, was the engagement ring your father gave me. I was wearing it when I died, so I took the last little bit of chakra I had left and sealed it inside. Knowing that they'd recover my body eventually and I hoped your father would have enough sense to give it to you."

"You keep talking about Dad as if he's some idiot." Ashleigh snorted.

"Well, he is an idiot but he is also loving, brave, and a good man." She smiled.

"My father is none of those things," Ashleigh muttered.

"Ashleigh! He's taken care of you. You shouldn't say such things."

"Please, mother. You can't tell me Lord Orochimaru is a good man. I know what he's done."

The woman started to panic. "Why are you with him?" She practically yelled.

"B-because he's my father," Ashleigh said as she took a step back.

"That jerk," She growled. "He is not your father, Ashleigh. Not even close. You need to get out of there now. Look for the man they call the Copy Ninja."

"I don't understand."

"You will in time. Just promise me you'll leave this place now."

"Yes of course." She was being awful compliant to the woman she had never met before. Anyone else she would have put up a fight with.

She started to fade away. "It's not safe."

"Mother? Wait! What's your name?"

"You already know my Lily." She smiled and waved at her.

~*~

She woke with a start and gazed at the ring in her hand. "Great. Just great." She wrapped the necklace with the ring on it around her neck and gathered up a few things then ran out the door into the common area of their rooms.

"Sukaizu! Sasuke! Out here now!"

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked coming out of his room.

"What is it, Ash?" Sukaizu came out next, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Pack up your things it's time to go," She said hurriedly. Pulling a few books off the shelves and into her bag.

"What? Why?" Sukaizu's eyes widened.

"What's going on?" Now normally, Sasuke would take every opportunity he could to take a stab at her. At the moment though he looked at her worriedly.

"It's not safe anymore. I don't know what Snakebreath and Four-Eyes are planning but I'm not sticking around to find out and there's no way I'm leaving you two behind."

"Snakebreath? That's the first time I've heard you be so cheeky about your father." Sasuke smirked.

"He is NOT my father." She snapped.

"Ashleigh? Slow down for a second. Tell me what's going on." Sukaizu grabbed her shoulders and stopped her.

"I saw my Mom, Kai." She pulled out the ring that she had tucked into her shirt. "This is the engagement ring my father gave to my mother. Before she died, she sealed the last bit of her chakra into it with the help of her cousin. She told to find the man called the Copy Ninja." She explained.

"Copy ninja?" Sasuke questioned.

She looked over at him. "I don't know, but I can't stay here anymore. Please come with me, I can't just leave you two." She pleaded with them and she hated herself for it. Never had she ever felt so weak and to have to show that side to these two of all people.

Sukaizu and Sasuke glanced at each other.

Sasuke's eyes actually softened a bit. "I can't go, I'm not done with my training. I'll pretend not to know anything when I'm questioned. This between you two, not me."

Ashleigh nodded and walked over to him. "Looks like you're pretty cool after all, Uchiha." She bumped his arm.

"I may be cold, but that doesn't mean I approve of him pulling this on you both. Besides, you remind me of an old friend of mine."

She laughed.

"Now that your crisis is over, what happened to your eye?" Sasuke asked. Her hand reached up and touched it, she had been so worked up she had forgotten about it completely. She cringed a little.

"Four-Eyes ran an unauthorized surgery on me. His reasoning being, and I quote, 'trying to cultivate her visual prowess as her father's'."

Sasuke's brow creased. "Take the bandages off."

"What? It hasn't healed yet." She argued.

"Do it now." He glared.

"She can't Sasuke. She could get an infection and be in even more danger." Sukaizu defended.

"If what I think has happened, she'll be fine. Better than fine, actually." Sasuke muttered.

Ashleigh nodded and slowly unwrapped the bandage around her head. Then she looked at them and slowly opened her eye. Both boy's eyes widened in surprise.

She glanced around the room. Everything was so much clearer.

There was a flash behind her and she spun quickly to block whatever was coming her way.

"Congratulations. It seems that Kabuto gave you the Sharingan." Sasuke said, seeming a little upset. "Listen, Ashleigh, when you get out there is a man in the Hidden Leaf village who's referred to as the Copy Ninja. He was also gifted the Sharingan."

"What's his name?" She asked.

"...Kakashi Hatake."


	2. Chapter One

For being trained the way they had, even they needed a break at some point. Finally, they stopped at a small town and looked for a place to rest. After buying some nourishment from the local market, they went into the forest to relax. They ate until they were full and laid down under a tree to rest. Ashleigh felt her eyes grow heavy as she dozed off, giving into her sleepiness.

Suddenly, she felt a presence standing nearby her. She instinctively jumped up from her spot on the ground and into a defensive position. Her eyes met the gaze of dark onyx ones which looked at her curiously. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought it was Sasuke. Though she knew well enough that if it was him, he would have simply kicked her awake instead of waiting. So was their relationship.

"Who are you and why are you staring at me?" She took a quick glance around and found that Sukaizu was missing. "Where is my partner?"

The man in front of her smirked slightly in amusement. "So alert for someone who has just woken up."

"Answer me," She growled.

He sighed. "I am Itachi Uchiha of a group known as the Akatsuki. Your comrade went to get some water, I suppose. He didn't want to wake you."

She nodded slightly. "You still haven't answered one of my questions." Her body tensed reflexively.

"Your chakra caught my attention and I came to investigate. Tell me, girl, how did you gain the Sharingan?" Itachi asked. Ashleigh's hand flew up to her eye defensively. She had forgotten that Kabuto had experimented on her. Her body hurt more from exertion than her eye did from the surgery, even though the wound was still fresh.

"I was used in an experiment against my own will. But that's really none of your business, now is it?"

"Perhaps, but I wish to know nonetheless." He looked her over. It was clear to him that she had been trained intensely, her body was rigid as she watched the man. There was something familiar about her... "Do I know you?" He cocked his head slightly to the side.

"I highly doubt it. This is the first time I've been outside in a long time actually."

His eyes widened slightly in surprise. "What is your name?"

She watched him closely. "Why should I tell you?"

"Isn't it only fair to give your name after I have given you mine?"

"Perhaps not in our situation." A voice stated from behind Ashleigh, she didn't turn around to look at who it was. After all, being raised with someone tends to make you accustomed to one's voice.

Sukaizu walked out from behind a tree and looked at Itachi carefully. "It could be dangerous for you and for us. So I think we will keep our names between us."

Itachi chuckled. "How would you know what would be dangerous for me, child?"

"Let's just say our past isn't a force to be reckoned with." Sukaizu smiled mischievously at the man.

"Neither is mine. What would you say if I offered you protection?"

"I'd laugh and say that was near impossible," Ashleigh responded.

"I promise you, girl, it's not. I don't know who or what you two are running from, but you'd be safe with the Akatsuki. Lord Pein is always looking for promising newcomers. All you have to do is tell me your names."

Ashleigh looked at Sukaizu and nodded ever so slightly. If something were to happen, they could handle their own. Or at least, she hoped so.

"I'm Ashleigh, this is Sukaizu." She waved her hand toward her partner.

Itachi grinned slightly. "No last names?"

Ashleigh smiled back. "You haven't earned those yet."

"Fair enough, come along children. You will be my vassals as far as the others know, you won't become full members of the Akatsuki until Lord Pein sees your worth. So don't hold back if you wish to stay."

Ashleigh and Sukaizu spoke at the same time.

"We are not children." Growled Ashleigh.

"You're vassals? Excuse me?" Sukaizu said, clearly offended. "We're not your servants either!"

"I only expect you to act as such around the others." Itachi looked as if he was trying hard not to laugh. It had been a long time since he had been around such young people and being with them reminded him of his time with his younger brother. Maybe that's why his attitude changed when he met them.

~*~

"Ooh. Did you bring me some fresh meat to play with?" A man asked as Itachi, Sukaizu, and Ashleigh grew closer to them. The younger two hesitating a little behind Itachi.

"These are my new vassal's, Kisame. You mustn't break them." Itachi said monotonously.

"Him break us? Impossible." Sukaizu muttered.

"Is that so? Then why don't you prove it?" Kisame taunted.

"Alright fine." He got into a fighting position.

Ashleigh sighed. "I'm too tired for this."

"But- He-!" Sukaizu started to argue.

"We have a meeting to attend. We can spar later to test your abilities." Itachi cut him off.

"Looking forward to it," Sukaizu replied. He smirked mischievously. Ashleigh rolled her eyes, that smirk was never meant anything good.

They started walking again with Itachi in the front.

Ashleigh slowed her pace and bit her finger. "Summoning jutsu," She whispered. There was a puff of smoke then two dogs appeared. She motioned them to stay quiet. "Chewie, Kansas. I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, but where are we?" Kansas answered. The fluffy dog followed along closely beside her, his sable fur bouncing with him as he walked. Though he wasn't much help in battle, he was a wonderful tracker. Besides, he was an excellent companion and sometimes a nice, warm, fluffy pillow.

"I'll explain later. I need you to keep a lookout and see if someone is following us. Can you do that?"

"Okay." Chewie, on the other hand, was a large muscular reddish-brown dog. She could use him for just about anything she needed. He had an adorable face but was vicious when the situation called for it.

Both of them went in separate directions to scout the area. Ashleigh breathed a small sigh of relief as part of her worry was lifted off her shoulders. She caught up with the others, caught Kai's attention, and nodded slightly. The dogs were the only warning they had against an enemy at the moment, making them a valuable resource to them.

"Ashleigh, was it?" Itachi called from ahead.

"Yes?"

She could see him smirking slightly. "Nice summoning."

Her eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Better to be safe than sorry. For all we know you could be leading us into a trap."

"I assure you, it's not."

"We'll just see won't we?"

Kisame snorted. "Feisty ones, aren't they?"

Ashleigh and Sukaizu glared at the blue-skinned man as they continued walking.

After a while, they reached a large cave. Itachi's hands moved quickly as he weaved hand signs then walked through. Ashleigh watched closely, memorizing the way his hands moved. It could be helpful later if they got stuck in a bad situation.

When they were back inside, he seal the barrier again and turned to the two younger ninjas. "Give me your headbands." He held out his hand.

"Why?" Sukaizu asked.

"You've run away from your village. You're a rogue ninja now." Kisame told them. "Those headbands of yours need an alteration, now hand them over."

Ashleigh reached up and untied the Hidden Sound headband from around her forehead and handed it to Itachi. Sighing, Sukaizu untied the one from around his neck and threw it at Kisame. They watched as the older ninja took a kunai and made a deep line across the middle of them. When they were finished, they gave them back.

As Ashleigh slipped it over her forehead again when Itachi stopped her. "Hang on a sec." He reached up and pulled the side down where it covered the eye holding the Sharingan. His eyes widened as if he came to a realization.

"Who are your parents?" He asked.

Ashleigh hesitated. As much as she knew that she shouldn't, she trusted Itachi. "Honesty?" She asked and Itachi nodded. "I don't know. That's what we were going to find out when we met you."

"Ashleigh..." Sukaizu warned.

"Oh, what are they going to do? They're rouge ninja too, Kai. I'm sure they have a more important to agenda to attend to then worry about what we're doing."

"This is true. However, it seems our agenda's may be beneficial to each other in this instance. By judging by your direction, you were headed to the Hidden Leaf, correct?" Itachi inquired.

"Possibly." Was the only thing Ashleigh answered.

"Can you tell me who you were looking for?"

Ashleigh hesitated. "I was told to look for a man known as the Copy Ninja."

Itachi's expression stiffened slightly.

"Ooh. They're going to be useful after all, aren't they? Nice catch there Itachi." Kisame laughed.

"Yes quite. Hurry up, we're late to the meeting. Lord Pein will be interested to hear this."

He and Kisame made a few hand signs and closed their eyes while Ashleigh and Sukaizu took a few steps back. Suddenly several colorful figures appeared around the room. Ashleigh stood wide-eyed, eyes darting from figure to figure.

"Well, well look who's finally here." One figure remarked.

"You are late." Another said.

"I'm sorry, Lord Pein. We have great news as reconciliation. It seems we may have solved our Nine-Tails problem." Itachi said.

"How so?" A different one asked.

Itachi turned around and motioned Ashleigh and Sukaizu towards him, they walked over and he pulled them to stand in front of him as he laid his hands on their shoulders so the others could see them.

"Who is this?" The one called Lord Pein growled. "You dare bring outsiders?"

"They are no longer outsiders. They wish to become members of the Akatsuki with a mission themselves. I believe these 2 missions could be intertwined to where both parties succeed." Itachi continued. "As you can see, the girl possess the Sharingan and the boy is a pure descendant of the Yuki clan's royal lineage."

Both Ashleigh and Sukaizu turned around to look at him. It seemed he was much more observant than Ashleigh had originally given him credit for.

"Both would be valuable assets to the Akatsuki, my Lord." Said a woman's voice.

"We already have a member of the Uchiha clan, how is the girl worth anything to us?" Another said.

"Because... She is the lost princess of the Leaf Village. The Leaf's Burning Tigress, Ashleigh Senju's, and the Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake's, very own daughter and the current Hokage's niece. Their mission is to go to the Leaf and find the girl's father." Itachi answered.

Ashleigh suddenly felt all eyes on her, was she that well known? She looked around looking at the different expressions on the others faces. The woman from before looked at her in pity, others held mischievous smirks, and the rest held serious dispositions.

'This was a bad idea...' she thought. She prepared to tell Sukaizu they're going to have to force themselves out of the hideout before she was interrupted.

"They wish to become member's of the Akatsuki, you say?" Lord Pein asked.

"Yes, my Lord," Ashleigh answered.

"Alright. You realize you'll have to prove your worth, correct?"

"Of course."

"Then, I want you to go to the Leaf and gain their trust, especially one known as Naruto Uzumaki. When he fully trust you, you are to lead him into the woods and bring him to Itachi and Kisame."

"What's in it for us?" Sukaizu asked. Neither of them had "Join a band of rogue ninjas" at the top of their bucket list, so Ashleigh was wondering just about the same thing. They could go to the Leaf and find Kakashi by themselves if they wanted too.

"Information, protection, and you and your family will be spared when we attack the Leaf village." Lord Pein said intensely. "If you can bring back the Nine-Tail's jinchuriki, then you become members of the Akatsuki and you and those you love will be safe."

Ashleigh thought for a moment and exchanged looks with Sukaizu. "Fine, we'll do it. Now tell me about my past."


	3. Chapter Two

"And you're sure of this?" The grey-haired man asked the woman in front of him.

"Yes, it looks like it could be her." Tsunade sighed.

Kakashi sat down, astonished, at the picture he held in front of him. Hands shaking, he pulled out two pictures other pictures from his vest pocket. He lined them up side-by-side. "It really is her..." His voice trailed off. The first in the series was a picture of him and a dirty blonde little girl with finely lined silver streaked hair. He held her tightly in the picture as they both laughed.

The second was a rather blurry one. It had been taken at the Chunin exams 3 years ago, it showed an older version of the girl before. She looked to be about 10 or 11 in this one and by her expression, she looked bored, an expression which closely reflected Kakashi's own. Beside her stood the Kazekage, or so they thought at the time, and a young boy with gray hair.

Then there was the third. Now showing a girl clearly who was about 16 or 17, taken only a days ago. The right age for the girl that he'd been looking for for 11 years now. Her hair having thicker silver streaks than the last and she looked quite a bit stronger. Though still, that same young boy stood beside her. Taking a closer look, they looked a bit frantic. As if they were trying to get away from something.

"I've had Anbu looking for her since I became Hokage. Her case is special, which is why I think the Elders let me get by with it. Since she is a direct descendant of the Senju clan, she could possess our Kekkai Genkai and there's a high possibility she could lead us to Orochimaru's whereabouts. If we could find her, she'd become a very valuable ninja to the Leaf village."

Kakashi's body stiffened when he heard Orochimaru's name. "If we can find her, she needs to come home to her family. She's all that's left of her, Tsunade." His voice was sharp as he spoke.

"I know but we have to think about this logically or else the chances of finding her get worse. I've already consulted Shikamaru, he and his team are willing to go out on a search and rescue mission. They're the best equipped-"

"No, if anyone goes it should be me and my team."

"Kakashi..." Tsunade warned.

"Why shouldn't it be us? I'm her father and Naruto's her cousin."

"That's exactly why you're too close to this."

"Then let me accompany them."

"No, Kakashi. Let Asuma and his team handle this, he knew her too after all." She sighed. "I'm not happy about this either, I'd rather go pummel Orochimaru myself but I can't do that because I have my own responsibilities here."

Kakashi didn't answer her at first, his fists clenched at his side. "You don't understand. She was right in front of me and I didn't even realize it. What kind of father doesn't recognize his own daughter?!" He yelled the last part.

"One that had their daughter taken from him 11 years ago!" She yelled back. "It isn't your fault you idiot!"

He stayed silent.

"You're dismissed." She said after a while and he took the pictures and walked out.

~*FLASHBACK*~

The fights of the Chunin exams were interesting to say the least but after a while, Sukaizu became restless and increasingly irritable. He had wanted to fight too but Orochimaru forbid both him and Ashleigh in taking the Chunin exams. He hadn't given them a reason why but promised them that they would get to fight at some point.

To say it had upset Ashleigh and Sukaizu would be an understatement. It was no surprise that Sukaizu wanted to fight, he was always looking for new play toys and sparring with Ashleigh and Kabuto had gotten boring. After all, you could only fight someone so many times before your opponent became predictable and, therefore, taking away the thrill of it.

Ashleigh, on the other hand, wanted to test her abilities. Though the most rational one of the two, she did still enjoy a good fight. Possibly crushing a few skulls in the process. Something she couldn't do at home, not in the same way at least.

"Now shall we begin?" The 'Kazekage' said. Sukaizu nodded, releasing a smoke bomb.

"What would you have us do, Father?" Ashleigh asked.

"Go back up Kabuto. I need no help." He answered swiftly, smirking. "I think you'll have the most fun there."

~*~

They arrived and stood next to Kabuto. "What are you two doing here?"

"Saving your butt, that's what." Sukaizu taunted.

"I've got it under control, go away."

"We'd love to, but you know there's these things called orders..." Ashleigh answered sarcastically.

She looked up and watched the fights. There was a grey-haired man among them, he took down their Sound Ninja in a second. His face was scarred and one eye possessed the Sharingan. She felt her chest tighten at the sight of him as a sharp pain ran through her head. She gasped, catching the other two's attention.

"What's up with you?" Kabuto asked in annoyance.

"Nothing, I'm fine, Mother." He shot a glare at her, or rather she assumed so since he was still wearing an Anbu mask. "Come on, Kai. I'm done waiting." She said smiling while drawing a couple kunai from her bag and holding one in each hand.

"You don't have to tell me twice," He answered. He charged at the other man wearing a green jumpsuit who moved the fastest. Seemingly thinking that he'd be the most challenging one.

'So much for teamwork.' Ashleigh thought as she scowled at him. As she went to join him, her path was blocked by the man before. She looked up at him and huffed in irritation.

"I don't want to fight a child, but I will if I have to." The man said.

"I don't see a child here." She swung her leg at him and he put up a hand to block her but he underestimated her ability and was pushed back slightly. Though he didn't show it, he was quite impressed with her strength at such a young age. She was still not a match for a Leaf jonin though, not by herself.

Ashleigh jumped back, seeing that taijutsu was pointless against him. Kakashi started walking towards her, pushing her into a corner. She cursed to herself and dropped the kunai.

"Now let's just calm down... What's your name?" He asked calmly.

"Kai, heads up!" She yelled as she started making hand signs and Kakashi watched her. As she finished, Kakashi's eyes widened. Only one person knew that jutsu and she had been dead for almost 17 years now.

"Gai, look out!" He yelled but it was too late.

"Fire Style: Searing Tiger Song!" She crossed her left hand in front of her putting it on her upper arm and held her right hand straight forward. A few fire blast in the shapes of tigers shot from her palm and ran at the two men. Kakashi dodged between blast, he was well experienced with this jutsu. It was impossible for him not to be, it was the technique created by his late fiance. Though the girl may be young and inexperienced, it's still not ideal to let one touch you. He glanced up at Gai who nimbly avoided the blasts. He sighed slightly seeing she hadn't learned complete control over them.

There was only one other person that could possibly wield this jutsu. 'Damn, Orochimaru has a sick sense of humor.' He thought. As if he hadn't been tortured enough. 'That bastard planned this.'

Ashleigh felt her back touch the wall and she started to panic. She was trapped in with nowhere to run to. She grew more and more defensive the longer as seconds ticked by slowly. Kakashi watched and approached slowly like she was an injured animal that would mercilessly bite the one confronting her if they moved the wrong way; and rightfully so.

"I'm warning you right now to stay back," She growled.

"And if I don't?" He took another step towards her, gently but enough to force her over the edge.

"Fire Style: Searing Tiger Song!" More fire projectiles shot forth but they were different this time. They were slightly bigger than before and blue light crackled and flashed around the tigers. Her knees buckled in exhaustion and she fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Lightning blade!" She heard him say as he cut them all before they could get too far. She analyzed him as the dust settled, the sleeve of his outfit was singed up past his elbow and his arm was burnt. She glanced around to see ice covering most of the other half of the stand and Sukaizu giving her a surprised look. Gai had moved closer to Kakashi and away from Sukaizu, evaluating his injuries while watching the two kids carefully. She didn't do much damage, but she did enough to slow him down a bit. Suddenly, Sukaizu appeared next to her, retaking his fighting stance.

Kabuto remained standing where he was since the beginning. "Oi, brats! Retreat, you're useless here. Go find something more productive to do."

"Awh, but the fun just started," Sukaizu whined.

Ashleigh shook her head at him. "He's right. They're too experienced for us right now." She never agreed with Kabuto, but that last attack took most of her chakra.

"But Ash-" She stopped him mid-sentence by shaking her head. "He was so fun to play with too." He pouted.

"You'll live." She mumbled and stood up shakily.

Kabuto appeared in front of them. "Go." They nodded and sprinted away as fast as they could at the moment. Sukaizu ran in front of her as she followed sluggishly behind. She chuckled as she heard him muttering curses about having to leave.

Kakashi ran quickly after the children while Gai distracted Kabuto. It didn't take long for him to catch up to them, but before he could stop them the younger boy noticed him. He stopped for a moment and glared at Kakashi.

His hands moved quickly. "Ice Style: Ice Prison jutsu."

Kakashi's eyes went wide as the ice started enveloping his body slowly creeping upward. Sukaizu had a mischievous smirk. He didn't like where this is going, as he began to struggle.

"Kai, stop. Let's go." Ashleigh called giving the man a cold glare.

He growled irritably and the ice stopped at Kakashi's neck, holding him in place. "That's two toys you've cost me today, Ashleigh."

"Yeah, yeah," She yelled as she jumped into the trees and moved quickly away.

"I'm serious here, you owe me!" He yelled as he chased after her.

Kakashi struggled against the ice, repeatably trying to cause it to break when he heard a voice behind him. "Did you enjoy your little family reunion there, Kakashi?"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "So it was her. How dare you take her from her home and brainwash her?" He growled. "I'm going to get her back."

Kabuto stepped in front of him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I can't let you do that. She wouldn't believe you anyway, she's surprisingly a very loyal ninja. Much like her parents in that way. She'd never betray her Lord Orochimaru." He didn't have to fight him, just distract him long enough for the two to get far enough away. Sukaizu's ice could only hold so long, especially against a lightning user.

He felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest, he'd never catch up to them at this point. "She will come home one day. I promise you that."

"If she manages to survive that long." Kabuto taunted and disappeared.

~*END OF FLASHBACK*~

Kakashi clutched the pictures in his hand, nearly crushing them. His memories adding fuel to his rage and determination.

He wasn't about to let her get away this time.


	4. Chapter 4

“So you’re a princess, huh?” Sukaizu teased when they were shown to their quarters which was basically a mat on the ground. Itachi and Kisame had sent them away from the meeting so the rest of the Akatsuki could have their actual meeting. Putting the two by themselves may not have been the best idea, though.  
“I’m warning you, Kai...” She growled under her breath, scowling.  
“Of what, your highness?” He raised an eyebrow daringly.   
“I swear I’m going to kill you if you don’t shut up.” Her scowl deepening, this had been going on for a while now.  
“Yes, your majesty.” He bowed dramatically.  
“Alright.” She stood up quickly and lunged at him but he dodged fairly easily. He was always the faster one... “You wanna fight? Fight me, Ice Fairy!”  
“Took you long enough. I’ve been wanting to fight forever!” He laughed. “Bring it on, Leaf Princess.”  
“You are so dead.”  
“So are we fighting for real or just sparring?”  
“For real sounds fun at the moment,” She smirked.  
“Oooh. Did I make the princess mad?”  
“That’s it.” She made a few hand signs. “Ninja art: Searing Tiger Song!” She held her hand out in front of her as fire burst forth from it. The fire congregated in two places around her feet, building into large tiger's. They paced around her in circles and growled fiercely. They were tall, higher than her waist. She reached her hands out and ran them over their backs.  
“Ice Style: Ice Sword Technique.” The air around Sukaizu swirled and formed a rapier in his hand. It was clear, practically invisible. Unless you grew up with it, of course.  
“Well, aren’t you getting serious.” She taunted as she glared at the sharp object in his hands. Last time he had used that technique it hadn’t ended well for either for them.  
Normally, you would think their chakra natures would cancel each other out, but they didn’t here. When together they were an unstoppable duo but against each other they were the embodiment of mass destruction and they weren’t even at their full power yet.  
Her body tensed, this wasn’t going to be an easy fight. Then again it never was with Sukaizu, even if they were just sparring he never went easy. Usually, the two would beat each other half to death until Kabuto intervened. The only problem was that they didn’t have a nanny to break them apart this time.  
Ashleigh was the first to break the stalemate. “Homura, attack.” One of the tigers sprang towards Sukaizu. “Ikki, guard.” The other continued in circles around her and she ran forward to Sukaizu while the other tiger ran by her side.  
The tiger launched itself at Sukaizu but he was knocked out of the way before it could reach him and slammed into the wall, leaving a huge dent. Ashleigh felt herself being restrained by someone, they held her arms tightly and she couldn’t get her body to move at all.  
Kisame stood in front of her smirking. “Who said you could fight without me?”  
“Who said I need your permission to do anything?” She taunted back. She was in a bad mood already and didn’t need Kisame making it worse.  
“I say,” He growled.  
“Both of you need to calm down.” Itachi’s voice said from above her. She huffed in irritation.  
“Why did you hit me but restrain her?” Sukaizu pouted, slowly getting up from the floor.  
Itachi shrugged while Kisame directed his smirk at the boy. “She was the one doing jutsu, she had to be restrained. Besides…” Kisame paused. “I just don’t like you.”  
“Not many people he’s met has liked him,” Ashleigh mumbled.  
“You can’t afford to waste energy right now.”  
“Then tell us what we’re supposed to be doing,” Sukaizu said grumpily while rubbing the back of his head. Itachi waved them over to him and they sat down on the cold cave floor.  
“Your mission is to infiltrate the Village Hidden in the Leaves and capture the Nine-Tails jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. You are to gain their trust and acceptance which shouldn’t be hard for you two and that’s why you’re perfect for the job. The Leaf ninja have been looking for you for years, Ashleigh.”  
“Really?” She had never known. Sukaizu, Orochimaru, and Kabuto were the only family she actually knew of. Even when she had come to the realization that they were being lied to she had no one else. Now there was Itachi, whom she trusted for some odd reason, and even Kisame and the other Akatsuki members. Whether she liked it or not, they were a part of her now.  
Itachi nodded. “Your father and your aunt are major pillars of the Leaf’s society and gaining their trust means gaining everyone’s trust. They’ll have no choice but to accept Sukaizu, you two are practically inseparable.”  
Ashleigh sighed. “So this is all about mind games, is it?”  
“Easy enough,” Sukaizu said.  
“Do not underestimate them. The Leaf Village ninja are cunning and can see through you easily. Your only hope is that their love will dull their senses.”  
“You’re screwed then, Kai.” Ashleigh taunted.  
“I am not! I can play royalty as well you can.”  
“I’m not playing,” She smirked.  
“You’re kidding, right? That’s basically all you’re going to be doing is playing. Trying to take away my fun?”  
“Please, by all means, have all the fun you want.”  
“Great! Looking forward to this trip already.” Sukaizu exclaimed happily.  
“Within reason, Kai. We’re supposed to blend in and gain their trust, remember?”  
“But that’s not exciting, Ashleigh. Come on!”  
“No.”  
“But--”  
“I said no.”  
Sukaizu scowled. “You’re no fun.”  
“I’m the responsible one, of course, I’m not.” She grinned.  
“You should get ready to leave, the Leaf is about a half a day’s journey from here.”  
“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s get going.”  
~*~  
They jumped from tree to tree through the woods as they made their way to the Leaf village, both carrying heavy provisions on their backs. Partly for the disguise that they had come a long distance but also they may have raided the food storage in Itachi and Kisame’s hideout before they left. They ran away pretty quickly after that, getting away from Kisame as quickly as possible.  
“Hey, Ash?” Sukaizu asked.  
“I swear to God if you ask me ‘are we there yet’ one more time I’m gonna--” She started.  
“No, that’s not it.”  
“What then?” Her voice softened some.  
“Where do you think my family is?”  
“I…” She hesitated. “I don’t know, Kai.”  
Sukaizu was silent.  
“I promise we’ll look for them, though. If my family members are as important as Itachi says they are, then we’ll put all of our resources in finding them.”  
Sukaizu nodded. “Yeah okay.”  
“We’re almost there, just a little longer,” She said as she saw the gates approaching. She jumped down from the trees and started to walk toward the guards, Sukaizu following close behind her.  
“Who are you?” One guard stopped them and asked.  
“My name is Ashleigh and this is my partner, Sukaizu.”  
“And your business?” The other asked.  
“To find my father, Kakashi Hatake. I believe he’s been looking for me?”  
The guards’ eyes widened. “Of course, right this way.”  
Ashleigh glanced back at Sukaizu who looked a bit surprised and smiled innocently. “And you were making fun of being a princess.”


End file.
